The present invention relates to the diagnosis and reconfiguration of a vehicle component module such as that associated with a heavy-duty automated transmission by means of a local computer in contact with a central server.
Vehicle component modules associated with various vehicle components are well known. Such modules are programmed to the control vehicle components to which they are attached and to store component fault information known as fault codes. In turn, the modules are able to selectively communicate with an attached local computer that can retrieve the fault code information.
Unfortunately, only limited diagnostics are possible between the service computer and the module with which it communicates. A technician often retrieves a fault code and then manually tries to look it up in a troubleshooting guide or service manual. Even if successful, the steps taken by the technician are lost as soon as the process is completed and any other technician undertaking a similar diagnostic procedure in the future must recreate the diagnostic process.
Moreover, modules are not readily updated by a locally situated service computer lacking access to a central server. Bug fixes, and changes in component features are most often addressed through the installation of a whole new pre-programmed module by a technician rather than by updating the existing module. Such an approach is necessitated by a number of considerations. For example, so many parameters are generally available that a local computer is unable to store them. Additionally, some parameters are highly sensitive, and it would be inappropriate for them to be able to be installed on any possible component module. Further, once certain parameters are installed on a module, other parameters may be totally inappropriate, and a partial overwriting of previously installed parameters by a partially new set of parameters may undermine the module""s programming and compromise the performance of the component itself.
The present invention is directed to a logistic service system comprising a re-programmable vehicle module, a service computer, and a central server. The service computer is connected to the module by means of a first data link and the service computer is in turn connected to the server by means of a second data link. Component information associated with the module is retrieved by the service computer and transmitted to the central server. The central server is able to use the component information to provide customized diagnostic scenarios that take into account characteristics of the module and its associated components. Thus, diagnostic servicing is greatly improved. In one aspect of the invention fault codes are used to provide customized debugging scenarios. In another aspect of the invention, a listing of all available symptoms is provided to a service technician and then a selection of the appropriate symptoms determines the debugging scenarios to be used.
Storing component information on the server also provides greatly improved component module updating. For example, the component information may be used to determine the available parameters to be downloaded to the module from a listing of all possible parameters. Moreover, if sensitive or private parameters are to be downloaded, the server can encrypt the parameters using the component information such that the module for which the parameters are intended can only decrypt the parameters. It is even possible to provide newly developed parameters in return for a payment without having to have the parameters downloaded to a new module and the module delivered directly to the vehicle service technician.
The inventive logistic service system provides a way to record successful diagnostic or updating procedures so that improved debugging or updating scenarios may be developed. If problems with a component are noted in the field, the problems can be quickly isolated and new updates or debugging scenarios made immediately available to all service technicians.
The invention even helps to track a vehicle component throughout its entire life even if it is used in different vehicles. Storing such historical information may provide appropriate debugging scenarios or component updates that would be impossible to determine strictly from a review of component information associated with the module.